Cmara's Knuckles x Tikal Disney Series
by Carly-AKA-Cmara
Summary: A series of Disney parodies starring Knuckles x Tikal! Along with other cartoon pairings. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

(This is "The Echidna Queen

(This is "The Echidna Queen!" enjoy. BTW, Alyssalioness94… I'm deciding to cancel making "The Hedgehog King" because I might feel guilty about taking Shadow from you. I hope you won't mind, which I think you won't at all. Again, R&R!)

Everything is black until we hear a toon's roar in the distance. Then, the golden sun starts to rise.

Nants ingonyama bagithi baba

**Sithi uhm ingonyama**

All cartoons and animals heard the roar and walk towards Disney Castle where the Queen and Baby (who is now born) are.

From the day we arrived on the planet

**And, blinking, stepping into the sun**

**There's more to see than can ever be seen**

**More to do than can ever be done**

**There's far too much to take in here**

**More to find than can ever be found**

**But the sun rolling high**

**Through the sapphire sky**

**Keeps great and small on the endless round**

All the cartoons and animals gather round the castle. Standing on the ledge is a teenage girl with long red hair, blue eyes, a green dress and golden tiara. Her name is Queen Ariel, the queen of the Disney lands.

It's the Circle of Life And it moves us all

Then, a seagull named Scuttle flew up to Ariel and landed. After Scuttle, Ariel smiled and nodded.

Through despair and hope Through faith and love

Then, a plumber in a red shirt and blue trousers named Mario walked up to Ariel, who smiled again. When Mario came up, he and Ariel hugged like old friends. They turned to a brown haired man wearing a Kingdom Hearts uniform. He is Sora, Ariel husband and king of the Disney lands, and he was carrying a bundle in a purple blanket, which he handed to Ariel. It was Sora and Ariel's daughter, Tikal. She was a tan echidna with lavender eyes and a smile. Ariel then gave her child to Mario with a smile.

Mario then placed juice he collected on Tikal's brow. Mario then picked up some sand and put some on Tikal's forehead, making her sneeze a little. Mario then ascended Tikal to the point of Disney Castle as Ariel and Sora followed. Mario then held up Tikal for all to see and they cheered.

**It's the Circle of Life**

**And it moves us all**

**Through despair and hope**

**Through faith and love**

The clouds parted and a sunbeam highlights Tikal and Mario on Disney Castle.

Till we find our place On the path unwinding

Then, all cartoons and animals bowed before their future queen.

In the Circle… The Circle of Life!

**Cmara's 'The Echidna Queen' **


	2. Meet Ursula

(Chapter 2)

(Chapter 2)

A white mouse scampers across a cave floor, sniffing. Looking upward, it tries to jump away, but a tentacle holds it in place. This tentacle belonged to Ursula, Ariel's old friend. She was a fat humanoid octopus with light purple skin, dark purple tentacles, and white hair.

"Life isn't always fair, is it…?" Ursula asked, "You see… well, I shall never be queen. And you… shall never see the light of another day. Farewell…" Ursula starts to try and eat the mouse, but then Scuttle came in. "Didn't anyone tell you not to play around with your meal?"

"Oh, what do you want?" Ursula asked, annoyed as she held down the mouse from escaping.

"I'm here to announce that Queen Ariel is on her way." Scuttle explained, "So, 9i hope you have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning." The mouse then escaped from Ursula and ran inside its hole.

"Oh now look, Scuttle. You've made me loose my lunch." Ursula whined.

"Ha, you'll be losing more than that when Ariel is through with you. _She almost seems as mad as Edward Elric when_ _being called by a short name…" _Scuttle muttered.

"Oooohhh… I quiver with _FEAR…" _Ursula smirked and Scuttle got nervous. "Now, Ursula… don't you look at me that way… **MOMMY!!" **he tries to fly off, but Ursula grabbed him with her tentacles.

"Ursula!"

"Yes…" Ursula looked up and saw Ariel, now wearing green tank top, green shorts and holding a golden Keyblade at Ursula. "You can let him go now."

"Oh perfect timing, your Highness!" Scuttle said. Ursula frowned and released Scuttle, who groaned as he wiped the slime off of his wings. Ariel jumps down to Ursula as her Keyblade disappeared. "Why, if it isn't my old friend, coming to communicate with the peddlers…" Ursula grumbled.

Ariel still frowned. "Sora and I didn't see you at the presentation of Tikal. Was there a problem?"

"Oh, that was today? Oh I feel simply **awful." **As she said this, Ursula scratched the wall with her sharp nails. Scuttle cringed at the sound. "Must've slipped my mind or something…"

"Well, if your mind wasn't so 'slippery', as Queen's friend, you should've been the _first _in line!" Scuttle said. Ursula just clicked her teeth at him and Scuttle dove down behind Ariel, peeking out at Ursula with a frown.

"I _was _first in line…until the little **echidna ball **was born!" Ursula hissed.

"That 'echidna ball' is my daughter." Ariel said sternly. "And don't forget, your future queen."

"Oh goodie. I should be practicing my curtsies." Ursula said in sarcasm and turns away.

"Hey! Don't turn your back on _me, _Ursula!" Ariel snapped.

"Oh no, Ariel? Then perhaps _you _shouldn't turn your back on _me."_ Ursula snapped back. Ariel turned furious and leaped in front of Ursula, standing in a fighting pose. "WAS THAT A CHALLENGE?!"

"Temper, temper… I wouldn't **dream **of wanting to challenge you…" Ursula said.

"Pity… wait, why not?" Scuttle asked.

"As far as brains go, I've got the best of turns. But when it comes to brute strength…" Ursula paused and walked past Ariel, who still frowned. "I think I have my shallow end of the gene pool." She then walks off.

Scuttle sighed and flew onto Ariel's shoulder, "There's one in every family, your Highness. _Two in mine, I think. _And they're always ruining the special occasions."

Ariel sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "What am I _ever_ going to do with her?"

Scuttle smirked, "Do you think she'll work for a really nice throw rug?"

"Scuttle!" Ariel scolded, but still smiled.

"Just think about it. Whenever she starts to get dirty, you can take her down and beat her!" Scuttle said and Ariel laughed.

Later that evening, a gentle rainstorm pours over the Disney lands. Inside a small cave, Mario was busy making a hand painting on the wall of what seemed to be a tan silhouette of Tikal. He chuckled as he put on the ceremonial crown in the painting.

"… _Miss-a Tikal…" _Mario chuckled again.

(R&R! please.)


	3. Daughter and Mother

(Chapter 3)

(Chapter 3)

The next morning, an 8-year-old echidna runs out of the cave, looking out among most of the Disney Lands. She is wearing a white top and skirt, a silver tiara, and white sandals. This was Princess Tikal, the same daughter of Ariel. She had been waiting for this day and runs back inside. "Mom, Mommy! Mom, come on! We need to go, are you awake?" she passes by the other cartoons. "Oops, sorry. Excuse me. Oop."

She then made it the Sora and Ariel's bedside. "Mom? _Mom…" _she groans and starts to repeat 'mom' over and over.

"Your daughter's awake, Ariel." Sora said with a yawn as he listened to Tikal's ranting.

"Don't forget, mister. She's _your _child as well." Ariel said, sleepily.

"Mom? C'mon, Mom!" Tikal pulls Ariel's hair, but trips backwards. Tikal runs back, head butting her mother until the former mermaid looks at her daughter, who glares. "Please? You've promised!" Tikal whined, putting on a cute face like a certain cat's from 'Shrek'.

"Okay, okay. I'm up, honey. I'm up." Ariel replied.

"Yippee!" Tikal giggles and runs off as Ariel yawns. Sora and Ariel follow Tikal outside the cave. Tikal hugs Sora, as he nudges her ahead. Ariel smiles at Sora as she and Tikal walk to the very top of Disney Castle, where the sun was rising.

"Look at this, Tikal. Everything the light touches… is our whole kingdom." Ariel said.

"It's beautiful…" Tikal smiled.

"A queen's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun itself. One day, Tikal sweetheart. The sun will be setting on my time here and will rise with you as our future queen." Ariel explained.

"And this will all be mine?"

"Every part of it."

"_Everything the light touches…" _Tikal whispered, and then noticed a far canyon to the north. "Does that include that shadowed place?"

Ariel looked at that place seriously. "That's _beyond _our borders. You must never go there, Tikal. Understand?"

"But doesn't a queen get to do what she wants?" Tikal said.

"Oh there's more to being a queen than getting your way and all that." Ariel walks down the stairs and Tikal follows her, "You mean there's more?"

"Tikal." Ariel chuckles.

Ariel and Tikal walk along the meadow, where they see other cartoons hanging out or animals running about. "Everything you see here exists together, in delicate balance." Ariel explained to Tikal, "And as queen, you need to understand that balance and respect all the creatures… from the crawling cricket to the almighty mammoth."

"But Mother, don't we hunt the mammoth?" Tikal asked.

"Yes, that's right but let me explain something. When we die, our bodies become the grass. And most animals, they eat the grass. So you see, we are all connected in the great Circle of Life." Ariel said. Scuttle then flew up to them. "Mornin', Sweetie!"

"Morning to you, Scuttle." Ariel greeted.

"Checking with the morning report." Scuttle bowed.

"Fire away then." Ariel said. As Scuttle starts talking, Tikal noticed a grasshopper, smirks and jumps after it. Ariel noticed what her daughter was doing. "What are you up to, Tikal?"

"Pouncing." Tikal frowns as she missed the grasshopper again.

"How about letting your 'old' lady show you how it's done?" Ariel smirked as Tikal giggles. "Oh Scuttle, will you please turn around?"

"Yes, ma'am. Anyway, I was saying…" Scuttle continued the news.

"_Now just stay low to the ground…" _Ariel quietly instructed.

"_Okay, stay low. Got it." _Tikal whispered. Scuttle then noticed what they were doing and asked, "Hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing, just a pouncing lesson." Ariel said.

"Oh really good. Pouncing." Scuttle then looked shocked. "POUCNING! Oh no, your Highness! You can't be serious!" Ariel signals for Scuttle to turn around and he does so. "This is so humiliating."

"_Try not to make any sounds…" _Ariel whispered, as Tikal gets ready.

"Okay I know you've said something!" Scuttle then saw that Ariel and Tikal aren't there anymore. "Uh, girls? This isn't funny." Scuttle suddenly yelps as Tikal pounced him, leaving him with a stunned look. Ariel begins to laugh. "Hey, that was pretty good."

"Flounder then pops up from the water, "Hey, Scuttle?"

"Yes?" Scuttle asked.

"I've just got some news from under the sea." (A.N: Sound ironic?)

"Alright. Now this time…" Ariel starts to say to Tikal. Scuttle then pops up with a freaked out look. "Your Highness! THERE'RE VILLAINS! IN THE DISNEY LANDS!" Ariel then turned serious, transformed into her Kingdom Hearts outfit, and began to run off with her Keyblade. "Scuttle, take Tikal home a.s.a.p!"

"Aw, Mom. Aren't I coming?" Tikal asked.

"I'm sorry, Honey." Ariel answered and raced, leaving Tikal and Scuttle behind. Tikal frowns, "I never get to go anywhere…"

"Oh don't be like that, young mistress. After all, you will be queen one day." Scuttle said.

"You think?"

"Yep. And then, you could chase those slobbery mangy losers from dawn to dusk." Said Scuttle, making Tikal smile.

Meanwhile, Ursula strolled along the rock ledge, tossing a bone out of the way. Tikal then shows up, "Hey, Aunt Ursula! Guess what?"

"_I despise guessing games…" _Ursula muttered and sighed, "Alright, surprise me."

"I'm going to be queen of the Disney Lands!" Tikal grinned.

"_Oh good for you…" _Ursula said in sarcasm, while Tikal looks out over the edge of the rock. "My Mom just showed me the whole kingdom and I'm gonna rule it all!" Tikal giggled. 

"Yes… do forgive me for not jumping for joy. Bad back, you know." Ursula flops onto her side and Tikal walks over, "Hey, Aunt Ursula. When I become queen, what will that make you?"

"A baboon's auntie." Ursula answered and Tikal laughs, "You're so weird sometimes."

"You have **no** idea," said Ursula, "So… your Mother showed you the whole kingdom, didn't she?"

"Every part of it." Tikal replied.

"I assume she also showed what was beyond our northern border?" Ursula asked. Tikal sighed disappointed, "Not really… she says I'm not allowed to go there."

"Well, she's _absolutely _right! That's far way too dangerous! Only the bravest of us cartoons go to places like that…"

"Hey, I'm brave!" Tikal protested, "What's out there anyway?"

"Sorry, but I just can't tell you anything about that place." Ursula looked away.

"But why?" Tikal whined.

"Tikal, listen. I'm only doing what is right for my favorite little niece." Ursula pats Tikal's' head. "Hee, hee. F.Y.I., I'm your _only _niece." Tikal pointed out.

"All the main reason for me to be protective. The Villain Graveyard is no place for young princesses." Ursula then 'realized' what she just said, "Oopsie!"

"The Villain what?" Tikal asked, enthusiastic. "No way!"

"Oh dear, I've said too much." Ursula said in fake dismay, "Well, it looks like you'll have to find out the hard way, you being _such _a clever little girl." She pulled Tikal closer, "Just promise your Aunt Ursula that you'll never visit that _dreadful _place."

Tikal pauses to think and smiled as she replied, "That won't be a problem, Aunt."

"That's a good girl. Now you run along and have fun." Tikal starts to run off until Ursula added, "And remember… it's our little secret." Tikal nods and runs off to find her friends, while Ursula leaves with an evil smirk...

(R&R!) 


End file.
